pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:JoseTjiED
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Brahiango2 (Discusión) 01:20 6 abr 2010 Hola Quería inscribirme a la novela "A por los líderes" y quería saver como gracias Atte:Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98¿Algo que decirme n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 02:55 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Veo que te gusta inazuma eleven..¡POS AY UNA WIKI QUE NECESITA AYUDA PARA RELLENAR TODOS LOS ARTÍCULOS!.Este es el link:http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio.Entra,edita tu pagina de user y ponte a editar cosas importantes!!--‘°ºσ•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•.❀•(๏̯͡๏) ƹ̵̡ӝ̵̨̄ʒ▂▃▅▆▇ --cнαяι➽тнєƒιяєzαя∂--▇▆▅▃▂ƹ̵̡ӝ̵̨̄ʒ •❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•σº° 17:14 11 sep 2010 (UTC) claro claro ke si yo ya te tengo =D, pero me podrias decir tu pok favorito???? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] es skitty Emmmm.. Yo especifique QUE EL PUESTO DE SAILOR VENUS SOLO LO PUEDE OCUPAR UNA CHICA--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 22:43 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues.. Podrias ser Sailor Uranus--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 23:06 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ehhh... Ese es tuxedo mask,pero no aparece en mi historia...--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 23:15 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Mmmm... Bueno, te dejo salir en la tercera d miedos. Y eso k no iba a dejar a nadie... Eres un suertudo. Y porke oy stoy d buenas ehh xDDD Respecto a lo d ser amigos: M encantaria!!! xDD Cual es tu pokemon favorito? Ah, si para meterte en miedos tienes que rellenar esto: Nombre: Cara MM: Peli a parodiar: Y listoo!! Weno, eso si, tardaré un poco n terminar la segun d miedos (stoy sin inspiración) Por supuesto claro, ponme a kirlia y tenias k rellenar la ficha d antes xDD Una cosita... Ghostface no es el asesino de la peli Scream? porke lo busque en wikipedia y fue lo que me salió. Entonces parodio la de Scream no? Anabelll- Cynda 20:23 1 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno... seguramente mañana la empiece, como mucho (pero muchísimo) hoy aré el 1º capi nada más porque: #Tengo que hacer deberes (asqueroso colegio...) #Estoy sin inspiración Así que hasta mañana probablemente no empiece. Anabelll- Cynda 15:22 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues yo... Yo matemáticas AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH LAS ODIO CON TODA MI ALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA encima estamos repasando todo lo del año pasado y no me acuerdo de nah xDDDD xDDDDDDD jajajajaja un mastodonte xDD yo también tengo mates 4 horas a la semana y el jueves a primera hora ¬-¬ Pero lo peor es mi profe de Educación física me cae fatal, lo llamamos zanahorio porque es pelirrojo xD O.oooooooooooooooooooo ¿¿¿¿16 horas de mates a la semana??????????? te compadezco, buena suerte 10 años... Espera, si tienes 10 años ¿no tendrías que estar dando 5º de primaria? esque yo tengo 13 y estoy en 2º ESO Vale El mio tiene por ahi de páginas pero tiene más de 1300 ejercicios, más los que diga la profesora... No quiero seguir con el cole quiero que empiece navidad TTTTTTWTTTTTTT OMG Menudo colegio!!! Bueno, déjame de hablar un rato que estoy haciendo la 3º temporada de miedos xDD ¡ANDA! Veo que te gusta inazuma eleven!!!!!!!!!! Pues si es asi .... ¡TENEMOS DE SER AMIGOS! Shiki me vicio inazuma eleven xD (Tambien deverias ser amigo de ella) Mi personaje prefe és Byron Love (el capitan del equipo Zeus, también llamado Terumi Aphrodit) y el segundo es Erik xD Shiki esta enamorada de Nathan xDDD ¡Bueno! Contestame plis [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆Cнι-ⓐяι-¢нaηη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜♥☞ мιαυυυ¢ ☜♥☞ ']] 16:54 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ^^ Vale, ponme un munchlax en ti lista de amigos si kieres Yo no tengo lista de amigos... Tengo tantos... ¿Que a la minima que me deje a alguien se enfada! xDD Endo es guarro? No lo sabia. Yo pensava que era como mi hermano xD [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆Cнι-ⓐяι-¢нaηη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜♥☞ мιαυυυ¢ ☜♥☞ ']] 17:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Aunque ya tenemos tiempo que nos conocemos somos de paises vecinos etc quisieras ser mi amigo? [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg тнє']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'кι∂ нαтαкє']] 17:21 10 oct 2010 (UTC) significa... Pues sinifica que en vez de decir de jodes digo te jorobas, por el público sensible y cosas por el estilo xDD. Joder/jorobar significan lo mismo Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? Lo siento... Lo siento, pero esa ficha es Pokemon Koshi no vale =( 1 porqe ya hay algien qe va a ser tipo psiqico 2 porqe solo puedes poner 3 pokemon bueno, qieres ser amigo mio? мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 17:37 12 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1. si, puede ser tipo venenoso 2. ok, ponme tu a glameow x3 мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 18:35 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Porqe? Porqe?? no abras intentado editarlo noo?? ¬3¬ No se, me lo dio una amiga para qe le hiziera uno, pero no se como se haze pero como intentes modificar el mio te mato =D мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 19:44 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejeje x3 Jejeje, lo de antes era broma, pero me pongo muy nerviosa cuando algien coge mis imagenes, bueno, yo no tengo ni **** idea de como se hacen, pero si supiera, creeme, te lo diria x3 мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 19:59 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow/el reality quieres entrar a mi reality? pues metete Snow:el reality/audiciones DILE A LA GENTE el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']] 22:18 14 oct 2010 (UTC) hola Jose kieres ser mi amigo?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 17:51 15 oct 2010 (UTC) sta a punto de empezar mi novela no t la pierdas Hey! Quisiera agregarme a tu novela como Vocaloid Oscuridad... El vocaloid sería Zatsune Miku, Luego relleno la ficha~ мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 19:39 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Así es Me encanta los super once Y si podemos ser amigos [[User:ShikiMisaki|'【♛】╚»★«╝Shiki★Misaki╚»★«╝【♛】']][http://es.pokewishes.wikia.com/wiki/Equipo_Zeus Zeus] 12:26 16 oct 2010 (UTC) woola Jose te tengo una tarea x3, Anda a Hoenn Renace ahi encontraras los personajes y abajo descripcion, Edita tu pagina donde dice Jose y has la tuya x333, Tu descripcion solo eso xD, Los pokes los pongo yo xD. Pd: Tu color favorito para ponerlo de marco x3 Giovi x3 joseeee 1º Gracias por apuntarte en Miedos en halloween... (Próximamente en los mejores cines...) 2º Vi que tu y neku pusisteis la misma peli (The ring/el aro/la llamada) y que como él la puso antes t doy 2 opciones: 1ª ponemos la secuela "The Ring two" o escoges otra peli. A tu gusto ^-^ Bueno, era eso Anabeel 16:57 19 oct 2010 (UTC) ekipo necesito 1 ekipo `para mi novela tuyo, ponlos como kieres k sean al final si kieres k evolucionene y yo los acoplo ponlo antes del viernes k el 3 sale el sabado White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 18:53 19 oct 2010 (UTC) T invito al hospital, a trabajar o curar. te vere despues -Audiciones Hospital Pokécentral- P.D: Pon un equipo entero con Mudkip en las Inscripciones para mi primera novela White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 19:11 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Primero el Mamanbou Archivo:Mamanbou by Anabel.png Cuidado con sus abrazos (aunque no lo parezca es un poco bestia) y el huevito Archivo:Huevo de Aipom.png Se abrirá a las 280 ediciones. Cuídalos bien --Anabeel 21:00 22 oct 2010 (UTC) xDD Vale, una cosa ¿que prefieres, cambiarlo por el de aipom o quieres quedarte los dos? Porque te dejo. Pero es una excepción. Por día solo se pueden coger un pokémon y huevo. Anabeel 21:22 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Entonces quieres el huevo de mudkip por el de aipom ¿no? ok, no problem. no te avergüences, no es nada. aki lo tienes: Archivo:Huevo de Mudkip.png Bueno, el top para que se abra es el mismo. --Anabeel 21:28 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo Mudkip.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 480 Ediciones Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de arceus GPDI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara el 29 de Octubre!!! Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de budew GPI.png(tienes suerte este huevo se ha estado moviendo mucho ultimamente..) Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 2 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Si te vas Será mejor ke me devuelvas el Mamanbou y el huevo de Mudkip no? porke si nos los vas a cuidar... Era eso Anabeel 19:14 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro porke no? además como que no me apetece ponerme a buscarte un sustituto, es una pena que te vayas Anabeel 12:20 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Sobreviviste a Saw 1: Kanto, en la trama quedaste envenenado pero luego te resucitan, por sobrevivir te damos esto: Archivo:Placa de Saw 1- Kanto.png. GRacias por jugar el Juego Giovi x3 ni idea ella hizo todos y me los regalo x3 Si wiiiiiiiiii n-n Si claro que si ponme esta imagen Archivo:Toonz_Yusei.png y a ti ¿cual te pongo? Kev コール ™ 19:09 18 dic 2010 (UTC) ok :D Kev コール ™ 19:13 18 dic 2010 (UTC) claro x3 ya te agrego x3 sere tu amiga Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 22:09 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:40 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Jose te mejore tu sprite porque estaba aburrido xDD Archivo:José_Mejorado.PNG [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 02:19 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia Unmei no Uta - Canción del Destino.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:26 20 dic 2010 (UTC) xD Jajajaja, saldrás en el segundo capitulo :D y espero que te valla a gustar la historia n_nU †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:35 20 dic 2010 (UTC) xD 1.quieres ser mi amiga?... claro :D 2.ewe... .___. 3.de quien me voy a enamorar en Unmei etc xD? De Paula 4.no es por presionarte xD cuando haras el 2 cap xD... mañana xD †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 00:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ._____. 1. mmm ponme a shuppet 2. O: 3. eh (?) xD 4. Ò.Ó xD †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 01:35 21 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_jose.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:23 22 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 creo que estas mal... el cupon es para que yo te haga un sprite nuevo!!!! no para que te de uno mio x3 Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:30 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y todo eso... Archivo:Feliz_Navidad.png Kev コール ™ 21:30 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad :D Archivo:Navidad.jpg †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 20:22 24 dic 2010 (UTC) si claro no veo porq no serlo Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 00:56 28 dic 2010 (UTC) emmm podrías ponerle fondo blanco al sprite que usaste en el crucero, es que el azul del fondo queda mal [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 17:37 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro! Claro! estos son los links: Pokes de la primera generacion http://www.pokesho.com/chara_poke1.html Pokes de la segunda http://www.pokesho.com/chara_poke2.html Los de la tercera (te lo dejo por si acaso) http://www.pokesho.com/chara_poke3.html Y de la cuarta http://www.pokesho.com/chara_poke4.html Ojala te sirvan n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:55 07 ene 2011 (UTC) Oh claro n_n.Que pokes te pongo? a mi ponme a Pikachu o a Eevee, el que quieras, y ponme como Kari (es que todos me dicen asi XD).Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 00:03 08 ene 2011 (UTC) hola nwn te entrego tus pokes: Archivo:Neutral_Charge_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.gif- 460 ediciones-> Archivo:Neutral_evolucion_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png PERO... teniendo un minum y a un plusle en el equipo de PE - 460 ediciones-> Archivo:Carganeutromas_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png Archivo:Octillery_NB_hembra.png-->Archivo:Calatank_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png--> Archivo:Octotank_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png Archivo:Missdream_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png--> Archivo:Misdreavus_OCPA.png--> Archivo:Mismagius_OCPA.png esos evolucionaran a las 460 ediciones y volveran a evolucionar a las 480 ediciones ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 20:51 13 ene 2011 (UTC) rellena tu puesto para mi novela porfas: The voyage of Dragon/Audiciones ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 19:19 14 ene 2011 (UTC) 1ªPrueba En el reality Juegos de Azar:El Reality ya está la primera prueba.Por favor realizala cuanto antes 19:06 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok seamos amigos pero dime tu Pokémon favorito y dame tu sprite, nombre y 6 Pokémon ~MarioBros. 20:14 18 ene 2011 (UTC) n_n. claro que podemos ser amigos xD[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:42 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ... puedes ponerme a glaceon jeej y yo que te pongo? nota:puedes llamarme yen o Ami [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:54 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Vale ;) ;) Seamos amigos n_n pero antes dime: Tu pkmn favorto?? para ponerte en m tablón de friends n_n aaBSooL · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 19:04 24 ene 2011 (UTC)